The Solitary Heart
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: Is this what love feels? Julius have always been alone with his clocks till Alice came. Will he be able to handle the emotions that awoke his heart? Do he dare face and accept it even though he knows Alice may not feel the same?
1. Chapter 1: The Man in the Clock Tower

**Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfiction and though I have the game, I haven really played Julius's route yet and I've always preferred Ace . . But something strange happened and on a wimp I decided to write about the tsundere instead! So it may be a little OOC though but if you have more suggestions or info on how to improve his character do let me know! **

**Plus I always felt that Julius should be loved more lol! Hope you'll enjoy... This is for all you Julius fans out there! :D (Though the story is a bit pretty emo :P) **

**P.S I'm still considering whether to make this a oneshot so if you want to me to continue do review and let me know :)**

* * *

**(Julius&Alice)**

**The Solitary Heart**

**Chapter1: The Man in the Clock Tower**

_Tick tock tick tock…_

The familiar sound accompanied him as he worked on his latest batch of clocks. He paused to measure the amount of work left. Glancing at the heap of non-ticking mechanics to the right of his desk, Julius Monrey sighed a short frustrated breath, wondering why he even bother to when he knew that there was never an end to his kind of work in Wonderland. But still…

_It's too much,_ he thought. The numbers have grown by 10 percent in the recent turnings of the day. Ace that idiot probably didn't restrain himself again. Julius couldn't blame him since he _was_ technically doing his job which he was apparently _too_ good at. But it could also mean that the numbers in the opposition have grown. He'll need to have a little talk with the knight the next time he visits, whenever that may be since it usually took Ace days before he manages to find the Clock Tower. The raven haired shook his head at the thought even as he concentrated on opening the screws on the dented clock and removing the pallet lever to examine the balance wheel.

His eyes instantly caught the multiple minute damages and obstructions in the gears and their motions.

_Not the worst one I've seen, but definitely not the easiest. This one had it rough. _He systematically evaluated as he scanned the clock, skillfully running through each possible solution. _Among many other errors, the gears will have to be reformed, __lever escapement will have to be adjusted and recalibrated and I'll have to fashion a new balance staff and mainspring for it too. __No matter._

Nimble and slender hands hovered over his array of tools and with practiced motion, picked up the tweezers he needed even without lifting his eyes from the task that lay before him. The process repeats, tinkering and tweaking before hands swiftly replaced the tool he held and picked up the next equipment, eyes still straining on the damages through his glasses with full concentration. He never asked to be the Clock Master, but unlike Ace, he never complained. Someone had to take up the role and he took comfort in being absorbed in the familiar numbing tedium of his work, he's highly sensitized body and brain moved in rapid coordination and precision. After all, it was the only thing he does best. When he's in workaholic mode, Julius tends to ignore everything else, even sometimes sleep. But when his own internal clock registered that night had just fallen, this time though, he paused.

_Alice…_

_Where is she?_ He asked himself unconsciously, remembering the first time he met her. He did not know why but she seemed worried and scared when she knew that the day had already turned to night. Being the lone man he was, that distraught look etched on her face made him feel helpless and he inwardly panicked a little and tried to relieve her by changing it to daytime with the firing of his gun. Even though he knew she was growing more accustomed their world's random time change, he still can't help but feel…

Worried.

An unbidden thought, he realized, as he tried to brush its existence in his mind away but in vain. _Worried for what? I'm sure she'll be fine. _He told himself logically. But then there's the growing number of assassins and rebels that lurked in the dark. Ace had discussed with him before the possibility of them planning to use her to lure the hated Clock Master out. What if she was ambushed on her way back? No. He was sure that the other role-holders would never leave her to walk alone if it was dark. Besides, it was not the first time the girl had to stay over at the other territories because night came too quickly. The foreigner's free to move and stay as she pleases. _That's right, she's old enough to know what to do, and she'll be fine._ He reluctantly consoled himself, annoyed at his uncharacteristic behavior. His answers made sense, he should be satisfied. He should go back to his work which has been delayed long enough. He should… Yet he found himself staring out of the window and its blackened sky. It wasn't just worry; something else was clawing at his soul… at his heart.

_Damn it. What was wrong with him?!_ Unlike his work, Julius couldn't understand it at all, all this unfamiliar emotions swirling in a chaotic mess, threatening to turn his logical mind upside down. _Now's really not the time_, he thought to himself, gritting his teeth in irritation. He swept his long flowing hair back and away from his view, his jaw tightened and he squared his shoulders as he once again resumed his working process. He was fully determined to focus on fixing the clock; to be back in his comfort zone where he knew he's emotions would be in control.

His concerns still tugged at his awareness, but his resolution was strong, and finally, just after 15 minutes, Julius was close to finish repairing yet another 'heart'. Ensuring that the cap jewel and balance staff pivots were in place and all the wheels were turning properly, he reaches for the bottle of mainspring oil and applied a little into the mechanism to reduce friction. Satisfied, he secures and tightens the screws and checks the timing and motions of the clock once more.

_No wait, this isn't right! There's a minor positional error but the timing's a tad off balance! I was sure I did everything in order, is it possible that I missed out something? _He pondered, still in disbelief since he has never made a mistake before. He automatically grabs the loupe and peers into its magnifying lens. Sure enough, his dark cobalt eyes zeroed in on that one difficult-to-catch error and he unrestrictedly breathed out a curse and slamming his fist down on his table, causing his tools and spare parts to fly astray. He'd forgotten, can you believe it, FORGOTTEN to check the hairspring and now it's in the wrong position, coming in contact with the regulator pins in each oscillation and causing an uneven amplitude rate. He sighed and removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose. How he made such a simple mistake he will never know. Thankfully, that loudmouth Ace wasn't around or else he would definitely hold this over his head for a long time! It wasn't because he cared but Ace's teasing was more than often nerve-grinding and he sure as hell didn't deserve that kind of torture from the psychotic man himself. To top it off, there was a slight throbbing in his head. The day had been a long one and he had been working non-stop since he woke up.

He desperately needed coffee now.

"Alice would you mind-", he stopped short when he realized that she was not back from her outing with Boris.

_The Amusement Park huh_, Julius thought to himself. _It's good that she's out there having fun rather than being cooped up here with me. She always distracts me anyway when she just sits there and watch…_

He turned to look at the chair she usually sat on beside him, and for the first time that day, his eyes lingered on something that wasn't ticking. Why would she stay here in this dull and banal Tower anyway, when she could have the majestic Castle of Hearts, the glorious Hatter Mansion, and even the ever-entertaining Amusement Park? It confounds him so, and though the Clock Tower was a neutral ground, he alone could not offer Alice the sufficient protection she needed from the growing threat, and Ace was not always around to escort her.

_She's irreplaceable yet she uses her life to save others, how dense could the girl be?_ He thought exasperatedly as he recounts her telling him how she stood in front of Peter's gun just because he was about to shoot an innocent soldier-card. Now IF she were to live in the other territories, he was sure that the other roles-holders would be more than capable of ensuring her safety, and she wouldn't be targeted by the rebels like she is now just because she was close to him…

It dawned on him that she might consider living elsewhere, and even if she didn't, he would have to encourage her to do so. That is, when she gets back...

_Tick tock tick tock…_

That clockwork sound was supposed to be the only sound he'd expected to hear while living alone in the Clock Tower. But Alice changed that. And somehow in some mysterious ways, the foreigner also changed his ticking heart, but he was not about to face that revelation yet. And despite the familiar ticking and silence he was so used to, Julius felt alone.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read! DO review! Reviews would be nice! :D **

**Again if there's any suggestions or info on Julius's personality that you can provide I'd really appreciate it! Plus let me know if I should continue with this k!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Unwelcomed Visitor

**Hi guys! Sorry for the delay since I was caught up with writing Ace's story! It's called _The Wandering Heart_ in "The Hearts" Project that I'll be working on which you can view in my profile :D If you like Julius's one, be sure to check Ace's if you like!**

**This chapter wasn't suppose to be a long one (since I tend to be too longwinded :/ ), heck it wasn't suppose to end this way! But that means I'll be writing more chapters I guess lol! And I'd like to thank all those who read, reviewed and liked this story! This chapter is for you :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story T-T**

**Chapter 2: The Other Unwelcomed Visitor**

His could feel his body feeling light, as his stiff and contracted muscles progressively relaxed. He allowed the soothing and contradicting sensation to sweep over him as he tested and opened his heavy lids slowly. Azure orbs lit with acknowledgement as he examined the surroundings through the sedative haze. Purple and green fog danced all around him, weaving into each other and creating a soft myriad of unusual colors. Julius replaced his impression of himself floating, to one of standing on solid ground, and he felt his body gradually gaining more balance, since the place had no realistic gravity or physics.

_Dreamland. _If he's here then it could only mean one thing. A certain incubus with an annoying mind-reading ability had come for a visit.

"I resent that. Me? Annoying when here I am visiting an old friend?" A smooth baritone voice came from behind. Julius turned his head to the source, his silky locks swishing about gently around him, as he caught sight of a pale looking man with crossed hands and a slight pout on his lips. The man raised an eyebrow as grey eyes greeted the Clock Master, one of which was hidden behind an eye patch. It was disorienting to look at the silver-haired as although he seemed to be in a seated cross-legged position, the guy was facing Julius _upside down_.

_Urgh… Nightmare. Couldn't he let me sleep in peace at least? _The thought came naturally before he could censor it.

"Hey! Now that was unnecessary- urpft!" scolded the owner of Dreamland, as Nightmare drifted to match his guest's upright position, only to be hit with bouts of blood-inducing cough. Julius shook his head in resignation and turned his gaze away, to allow the younger but sick-looking man some privacy to wipe the bloody mess from his mouth with his white handkerchief. He would have been disgusted and worried, but he was too used to it by now to even care. They had worked together to keep the balance of Wonderland, two of the few role-holders who held the truths to this world. Julius couldn't comprehend what was so nice about smoking those damn pipes that Nightmare couldn't even wean himself off of, even to the extent of his declining health. He sighed with frustration. Better not aggravate him anymore then he could help it.

"What are you here for?" He asked, getting straight to the point, crossing his own arms. After all, shouldn't Nightmare be busy with Alice? He wouldn't call upon him knowing his busy schedule if he didn't have business to discuss.

"Of course, I always do my job!" Nightmare retorted, earning a disbelieving 'hmph' from the raven-haired. "I came to check up on you since Alice _is_ under my care and she _is_ taking residence with you, out of all people." his tone growing dangerously low.

_So, it was just an inspection visit_, and all Nightmare had to do was browse his mind like an open book. But he was right. _Out of all people_, she still chose to stay with a mortician even after knowing about the Afterimages. But upon hearing her decision to continue residing with him, he had felt as though the heavy weight on his heart has been lifted, yet he was going to have to put that weight back again. And he felt his clock growing heavier than before. _Why should he feel that way?_ He didn't know, but he had to be careful to keep that thought at bay. He'll have to inspect it later when the nosey incubus wasn't around.

Too late.

He saw Nightmare stifle a laugh. Julius managed to keep his expressionless mask on even as he visualized himself graphically strangling the guy before him and spilling more blood than that cough of his could produce. Nightmare flinched and reassured himself by feeling and massaging his neck tersely.

" But if you're _worried _about Alice," he deliberately stressed on the 'w' word, a knowing smile flitting across his now cleaned lips while examining the Clock Master's reaction. "I'll have you know she's fine. She stayed over at the Hatter's Mansion by the way."

"I wasn't worried," Julius corrected, glaring deadly at the mind-reader. _What was he trying to imply anyway?_ He couldn't care less. "It was her choice alone, and if she chooses to stay at the Hatters then that's fine with me." _Wasn't she at the Amusement Park?_ And Blood, that ruthless Mafioso had wanted to force her stay the last time_. Was she in trouble?_

His brows pulled together and something unexpectedly close to anger swirled treacherously near the surface, threatening to break his control. _Doesn't she have any sense of self preservation at all? That girl's practically an open invitation to guys like him! What the hell _wa_s she doing there?_

"Why don't you ask her yourself? Careful, you don't want to 'break' her and make her leave now do you? But it's entirely up to you. I only want what's best for her." Nightmare chuckled but Julius knew a dark warning when he hears one, and without notice, the floating man clapped his hands twice and Julius's vision blacked out.

.

.

.

"Julius I'm home!" cried out a fair-headed foreigner. Her sound echoed through the Tower as Alice entered the doorway, carrying bags of morning groceries. She felt bad for not informing Julius earlier about her staying out. She hadn't seen the twins for a while and when they appeared at the Amusement Park, obviously skipping duties again and begging her to play with them while using those puppy-dog eyes shamelessly, she couldn't say no. But of course the two had dragged her over even without waiting for her reply and before she knew it, it became too dark to leave. It was by luck she had managed to sneak out of the Mansion before Blood or any of the role-holders woke up.

"Julius? I bought some breakfast so if you want you could help your-", stopping in her tracks towards the kitchen as she passed by the workshop. She spotted his slumped figure over his desk, breathing deeply. Putting down her carriers on the kitchen table gently, she crept silently towards him, careful not to wake. Even though he used to work throughout the night, he _always_ retires in his room. It puzzled her as she peered to look at his face supported on his folded arms. Blue strands framed his weary but serene face, something she seldom sees since he was always working.

_Did he stay up all night to wait for her? No, he wouldn't do that… would he?_ She tried to shake her thoughts off but she couldn't tear her gaze from his sleeping face away. _I wonder… _she thought as her fingers moved towards him on their own accord. They brushed against his bangs affectionately, moving them aside to reveal more of his well-sculpted features. If possible, he looked younger when he sleeps. It made her smile.

"Hmmm..." He grunted a little and furrowing lines begin to appear on his forehead, drawing his brows slightly. _Was he dreaming?_ She contemplated. Whatever it was, it was disturbing him, and something deep inside her just wanted to wipe that worry off of his face. She never knew she was that protective of the silent man and she has never been this close to him during her stay before. The proximity made her heart beat a little faster as she watch her fingers move in closer, combing past his soft hair and briefly touching his skin, before being swiftly enveloped in his larger hand, halting her exploration effectively.

She felt a squeak leave her lips, a blush rising hotly in her cheeks as her surprised teal orbs stared down, captured by the deep and darker blue eyes of Julius Monrey.

**Was it enough Julius for you? No? Then we'll have to add more in the next then! *Winks* _What will he do next?_**

**Again since it's mostly his POV, I can't assume I understand his personality inside out so if you've any suggestions or improvements you'd like to see just let me know!**

**And as usual, DO review and thanks for tunning in! .**


	3. Chapter 3: The Secret behind those Eyes

**Phew! I'm definately on a roll with Julius here! So happy to finally pay him so much attention! . And thanks to all those who are still following up with this story and reviewing! Again this portion wasn't suppose to be this long. In fact this episode was suppose to end in this chapter but I couldn't help it when I write! :P Plus FF is not allowing me to post the correct paragraph format so I hope you don't mind if it seems all squished up :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for my story T-T**

**Previously on _The Solitary Heart_: **

_It dawned on him that she might consider living elsewhere, and even if she didn't, he would have to encourage her to do so. That is, when she gets back._

_"Careful, you don't want to 'break' her and make her leave now do you?"_

_Her surprised teal orbs stared down, captured by the deep and darker blue eyes of Julius Monrey._

_._

.

**Chapter 3: The Secrets behind those Eyes**

**.**

"Alice?" he said, staring into her wide blue-green eye and noticing a pink flush across her face. _Huh? _He mused, intrigued at the display before him. Julius sat up from his resting position, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes awake. "I didn't realize you were back." _Crud. _He hadn't meant for his voice to sound gruff with sleep. He glanced down at Alice only to see her looking intently at him again before diverting it to the ground, and if it was possible, her face turned even redder.

_What? Was there something on my face?_ He frowned, confused and bothered at the same time. He was about to bring both of his hands up again to wipe his face off of any embarrassing bits of spring and screw when he found something even more embarrassing.

He was still holding one of her hands. And tightly at that too. So small and fragile was it that he almost didn't want to let go, to keep holding on to her tiny form, enclosed and protected within his.

Almost.

_Oh crud!_ He let's go instinctively and abruptly, but not before noticing how smooth and warm her skin felt. It felt nice… wait…_ was he actually savoring it? _He turned back to continue his repairing only to find in his disappointment that he had finished it all last night. Feeling disorganized and uncomfortable, he busied himself by tidying his desk instead, sweeping the metal scraps together and arranging his toolbox, his equally scarlet face hidden from view behind his long hair. Nightmare had _better_ not visit him for a while.

"So, er… did you enjoy yourself at the Park?" Good, he finally got his voice to work normally.

"Huh? Oh! Er… yeah I did! Boris even took me on something called the "Never-ending Teacup Ride" which is something I'd never want to try again." Alice laughed weakly as she noticed Julius's complexion turning green at the thought of it. W_hat was she trying to do just now?! _All she wanted to do now was run up to her bed and hide there for the rest of the day! But that would put Julius in a tight spot too. _And his eyes, _she had been drawn by its azure depth, and for once, she thought she could feel the hidden emotions that lay beneath it. No… awkward as it was, she had to turn this conversation back to normal.

"I met the Twins at the Park and they practically pulled me to stay at the Mansion for the night. Those boys, I swear they can be a handful sometimes but I just can't leave them alone." She chuckled to herself, reminiscing at her playtime with them as she jumped up to sit on his table. However, she missed the briefed pained look that flashed across Julius's face.

_Can't leave them alone huh_, he told himself, and wonders if that was how she felt about him too. _What am I getting sentimental for?_ He has always lived alone. In fact, it suited his style just fine, his solitary existence have never bothered him before.

Till now.

_I only want what's best for her… _Nightmare's voice rang in his head.

"I'll go make some coffee then-"

"Don't bother."

Alice stopped midway from jumping off the desk; the rejection stunned and stabbed her heart deeply. She could have sworn she had heard it wrongly.

Julius got up and stood in front of her, not knowing how to put what he wanted to say in words. He adjusted his jacket and braced himself to look at her directly, only to find her shielded gaze away from him, trying to hide her teal eyes that were brimming close with tears. _Oh no, not again! What should I do?! _He could feel the panic in him rising. _Was it something I said? _He cleared his throat, determined to get his point across before he lost the courage to.

"What I meant was you don't have to feel obliged to do such things for me. You are a guest, let the maids handle it." He said, choosing his words carefully now as he ran his fingers through his hair frustratedly.

"But I want to." Alice replied, now looking at him with a perplexed look. _Did he not want her handmade coffee anymore? _But her instincts told her this wasn't what he had wanted to talk about.

"Like I say, you don't have to." He sighed; this was becoming more and more difficult to put across. "Alice… it would be best if you didn't live here, with me."

He had expected tears, but not the firm look that accompanied it.

The dismissal stung even deeper and her tears were threatening to overflow. _They had had this discussion before so why this again?_ Whatever the reasons was, Alice was NOT about to accept any lesser excuse. She was determined to dig the truth out of this man and his seemingly impenetrable wall around his heart.

"Why?" she demanded, challenging him, yet part of her was afraid of his answer.

"It's not safe for you here." Julius answered, refusing to look at her.

"What do you mean not safe?" Alice pried on.

He couldn't let her be burdened by the fact that she was targeted by assassins to be used as bait. It wouldn't settle on his conscience."There's no need for you to know. Just that it would be better if you stayed elsewhere."

"As long as Julius is here then this is where I'll stay! I don't care if it is safe or not. If I'm in danger then you can't be in a better position than me and neither can you change my mind. You're not even answering my questions anyway!" she said angrily. Goodness, they were both infuriating each other senseless!

_Urgh, why must women be so hard to handle?!_ "Can't you just take it and leave me alone?!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. He grimaced. _That sounded wrong. _He hadn't meant it; in fact, it went against every fiber of his being. Nightmare had been right. He was going to lose her.

Alice couldn't believe that Julius had actually said it. How childish and foolish she must seem to him. _Since it has come to this,_ "Fine, I'll move in to the Hatter Mansion then. At least I know they want me there."

"No, not there." He intercepted before mentally slapping himself. _What I am stopping her for?_ _Wasn't this what I wanted?_ Anywhere was better than living here with him. _Anywhere except where that Blood Dupre is._ He couldn't believe that woman…was she trying to _spite_ him?! Was she that_ mad _to want to live with the Mafia? _Or maybe she desired it_, to be with a man that looked like her past love. That thought stirred something dangerous and ugly within him.

_Jealousy._ It tasted bitter on his tongue, and Julius didn't like it.

_**I**__ want you here._

That silent plea nearly suffocated his heart.

Alice however was enraged and depressed. She flashed an angry glare at the Clock Master. "Why do you even care? You can't control me." She thought of him as a family, yet she was losing the first friend she ever made in Wonderland. Her heart sank lower, "Do you really hate me this much, Julius?"

He stared at her, eyes wide with disbelief.

That does it.

He grabs her shoulders and pushes her down on the table, trying to shake some sensibility into the girl. _Why couldn't women be less complicated?!_ , he asked himself. This was why he never EVER gets himself involved with one. So was he really asking for this when _Alice_ came knocking on his door? She struggled in shock against his chest but he caught hold of her wrists and pins them on the table at her side, finally calming and stilling her movements.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn Alice?! It's for your own good so can't you just agree obediently for once? You have no idea how hard it was for me to do the right thing!"

They stayed like this motionlessly as a few silent seconds passed between them. He was panting heavily now after his short outburst. Julius had hoped that had knocked some sense into her. His cobalt eyes still bore deeply into her teal ones before realizing that their faces were inches away from each other.

_It's too close_, but he couldn't find the strength to pull away.

And someone help him, he didn't want to.

.

**What is Julius going to do next!!! Hope you enjoyed it! Look out for more Julius in the next! I'll be rounding off the episode with the next chapter though I still have about 3 other episodes already planned though it still depends on the feedback I get. **

**So DO REVIEW if you like this story and let me know if you want to see more! Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Holding On

**Yo! Sorry for the delay again cos I had project submission... Actually I'm still in the middle of it but what the heck LOL! Thanks again for tuning in to this story, the reviews really enouraged me to go on or at least end this episode :P So it'll be pretty lengthy and I did edit it do make it less wordy so bear with me! . I hope you'll enjoy it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA... I so hate saying this again and again! T-T**

**Previously on _The Solitary Heart_:**

_Cobalt eyes locked on her teal ones before realizing that their faces were inches away from each other. It was too close, but he couldn't find the strength to pull away. _

_And someone help him, he didn't want to._

_._

**Chapter 4: Holding On**

.

"_Once you had a taste of having someone by your side, how do you go back to accept being alone?"_

_._

_..._

.

Alice stared up, lost in those beautiful night-blue eyes again. _Julius._ There were so much unspoken words lined with loneliness behind them. So much she didn't understand about the man even after living with him for so long.

His grip on her wrists was firm but gentle, the hard edges of his face softened. His sleek raven hair surrounded them like a veil, caressing her face. It was replaced by his hand, his thumb stroking, almost hesitantly and afraid, across her lips. _What's going on?_ Her heart began to race as he lowered his face.

.

.

.

As Julius closed the distance between their lips, he notices her smaller frame trembling beneath his touch_. What the hell's happening to me?_ He diverted, pulling to the side instead, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent. _Did_ _she _always_ smell this good?_ He never knew, never noticed. _I didn't mean to scare her this much. _His hand left her face to stroke her soft brown hair reassuringly while his lips began their own exploration, trailing upwards. _If only she knew the predicament he was in. _

Alice could feel his warm breath against her skin and she felt her face grow hotter. She hadn't expected him to act this way. No, certainly not _this_ way. She felt his lips brush against her ear, breathing into it. _It's too much._ She had to do something! Alice shut her eyes tightly.

"J-Julius-?"

"…have no idea at all… why can't you understand…," his low and timbre voice mumbled, whispering into her ear and reverberated through her body. "Alice…"

His dejected voice tore at her heart. _Why did he have to sound that way?_

"Julius, you're asking too much from me."

That snapped him out. He propped himself up to see forlorn aquamarine eyes looking back. He grimaced inwardly. _Crud! Why did he always have to put that look on her face? _He moved his body away to give them some space, and watched her slowly sit and move off the table. Alice walked towards the door and pauses, yet not wanting to look at him.

"You're right, Julius. I don't understand you at all. But how can you expect me to when you've never let me in your heart before?" She concludes, wiping the tears off her eyes with her arms before disappearing towards her bedroom.

Julius slumps back on his chair and palmed his face. _Urgh! Women… will he ever be able to understand them_? He had made her cry _again_ and was emotionally exhausted for once. This is a fine mess he has gotten himself into and he was at a total loss of what to do.

_Crap_, he felt pathetic. He _did_ start this fight so he had to do _something _to resolve it. He heaved a sigh and made his way to her room, knocking on the wooden-framed door cautiously.

"Alice? May I come in?" But when no reply came he turned the heavy brass handle silently and peered in, not wanting to disturb her if she didn't really want to see him. He just wanted to know if she was ok.

.

.

.

"Alice? I-"

"Julius?" Alice snapped out of her train of thoughts and turned her gaze from her window to the door. She quickly wiped the tears off her eyes once more before facing the distressed looking man from her bed she was sitting on. She felt awful about saying those mean things to him when she knew Julius was not one to act without a proper reason. _What would he think of me now?_

"I-I'm sorry, I was just thinking… I didn't hear you come in… I'm… really sorry…" her tears started to pour before she could stop them. _Stupid bodily reactions! Why do I have to cry now?_

She quickly turned away from Julius's probing eyes, pressing her palms to her own to stem the flow. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to cry…" But admitting his presence in her room only increased it instead.

_Julius…Julius…Someone… help me!_

Immediately, strong arms wrapped around her from behind, encasing her in warmth while slender fingers held onto her wrists tenderly away from her eyes, urging her, pleading her silently not to hold back those precious tears. Her back was pressed against a larger, more solid frame and somehow it made her feel secure. She allowed her body to relax against it.

_He_ made her feel secure again.

She wanted to turn to look at him but he held her still, his head pressed against the side of hers as he nestle his face against her hair.

"Julius?-"

"It's never your fault to begin with. I'm the one who should be sorry." His voice sounded husky as he spoke against those golden strands.

It was hard for him to see her apologizing over and over again needlessly. Julius didn't know what came over him when he did that. All he could think of was stopping those blasted _tears_ that he seemed so apt at creating.

And he'd be _damned_ if he lets her see his face right now when his emotions were probably written clearly all over. He didn't want to confuse her any more than he had to.

"Alice," he tested his voice again. "You don't have to go if you don't want to, if you don't mind having a person like me for company. I will never force your compliance. You can leave and come back whenever you want, but you don't have to stay because of me."

**_Please stay._**

"But Julius, you know I never wanted to stay anywhere else. I like it here with you." Alice replied. _I said the same before so why is this sounding more like a love confession?_, she wondered. Julius answered by hugging her even more tightly, but she was aware he was careful not to 'strangle' her like the last time. It made her heart flip at the subtle gesture.

"Living with me isn't exactly the safest option. I just don't want to see you to get hurt." Julius closed his eyes, afraid that if he opened them she might disappear.

"Were you… worried for me?"

He releases his hold around her, taken aback with that familiar word. _What's with these people? First Nightmare and now Alice? Is it that obvious? _His hand covered his mouth as he looks away, suddenly taking interest in a dusty corner of her room as she turned to face him.

Alice giggled as she takes in his crimson face. "I'm not scared. I know Julius will protect me, right?"

He frowned slightly at her now lit-up face. _How can she be so trusting and certain? _But at last, he resigned and sighed.

"You're so troublesome you know that? But…" Julius ruffles her hair, feeling the corners of his lips turning up. "…if it's you then I guess I don't mind."

_He actually smiled_, she thought, suddenly feeling a blush tinting her cheeks. _He should definitely smile more_. Suddenly, the hand on her head pulled her close and she felt him press a gentle kiss on her forehead, causing a tingling and warm sensation to run all over her body. It made her want to snuggle closer.

But before she could speak, he took her face with both hands, tilting upwards slowly and placing his forehead on hers, and suddenly she was overly aware of how close he was. He rubbed the tip of their noses a little and she wanted to shy away, yet part of her desired to bask in the connection that she felt was growing deeper between them.

"Alice?" Julius asked.

"Y-yes?" She could practically feel her face burning up.

"I'd love to have that cup of coffee you offered just now."

"S-sure! O-of c-course!" _God, I really should stop stammering like that!_ He released her and she patted her flaming cheeks as she hurriedly exited her room, beaming like an idiot at his request. Julius chuckled silently as he observed her reactions. He could get used to teasing her.

He watched her figure leave before staring down at his open hands_. If I have to protect her with my life just to see her smile like that then that's what I'll do..._

.

.

.

"Julius! I'm off to the Castle now, is there anything you need me to get?" Alice's melodic voice called out as she appeared at the door of his workshop.

"No." He replied curtly, not looking up from his loupe in case it broke his concentration. _Hmmm, the balance assembly seems in place... _"Have fun."

"Okay. Oh! And Julius?"

"Hm?" he hummed, eyes still glues to his apparatus._ Guess it's just a mainspring barrel problem then..._

"I'll come back soon."

He stopped in his assessment and turned his attention to catch a glimpse of her leaving the doorway, her light footsteps slowly fading as she descended the spiral staircase. He let out a sigh as his eyes lingering at the spot where she stood.

"I know you will."

Julius smiled to himself and went back to his work._ No matter where she went, she'll always come back to him. _And his ticking clock found solace in that fact.

.

.

**You wanted to see a kiss didn't you lol! (I know Fate did! *wink*) I was tempted to put it in but I was reserving it for later episodes thought I'm not sure if I should continue since it is pretty rounded up :/ **

**If I did,** in the next chapter,Alice decides to give Julius a present and there will be a THIRD unwelcomed visitor! Also you can expect more Nightmare! Hope that didn't spoil too much lol! Plus I'll try to change my style a bit cos writing with 2 perspective is pretty tiring and longwinded :P

**So DO REVIEW if you like to see more and if there is any suggestions in how I can improve my writing! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
